


Kitten

by veemon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veemon/pseuds/veemon
Summary: Murdoc decides his life is a bit too lonely.I haven't seen many of fics with Murdoc actually being a good guy so? Here's a little Hybrid AU where they can actually be happy and nice to each other, where the events of the actual gorillaz universe don't effect this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing a bit up age wise so no one gets confused before they read  
> Murdoc - 21  
> 2d- 18  
> Noodle - 10   
> Russel - 25
> 
> I know it doesn't line up at all with their canon ages but... this isn't canon so sue me.

Murdoc sighed softly as he stood in front the doorway to the shelter. He’d been feeling somewhat lonely lately, not enough for him to be concerned but it certenly had most of his friends worried. One of his closer ones, Russel, had mentioned getting a hybrid recently, a small girl he could call his own and keep him company. The last he remembered Russel had always wanted kids, so it wasn’t too out of the relm of possibilities for him to have gotten one. On his most recent visit the kitten was still learning how to speak properly, and even though it was cute at first hearing the kitten whine for Russel every ten seconds when the other was away got annoying.

“She’s just afraid that I’ll abandon her. They’re like children at first after all.” Russel had explained to him.

He went on to explain how most hybrids were sold without the ability to even talk, something along the lines of teaching them how to speak strengthened the bond between them though Murdoc didn’t exactly care to listen to every last detail so he just took the elders word for it. He had to admit he was a bit happy at the thought of having company other than the occasional bird popping in, though he would never admit to that. He took in a short breath moments later, still thinking how stupid the idea could be, though in the end he decided he’d at least have a look, see if any of the little animals caught his eye. 

“Hello, I’m Serri. How can I help you today?” She spoke when Murdoc entered, her voice sweet like sugar.

“Hello,” He hummed, trying not to seem too interested. “I’m…. somewhat interested in adopting one of your hybrids today.”

“Oh, well I can assure you you’ve come to the top seller in the country. Is there any breed you’re looking for today?”

“I don’t have experience with real animals aside from the stray cats around the block, I thought maybe a kitten would be fitting.”

“Ah… Well I’m sorry we’re all out of the younger ones, Kittens are quite popular after all. We do have a few older ones in the back if you still want a cat. If not we have plenty of puppies or rabbits.”

 

“Mm, I’ve had my heart set on a cat, so I’ll take a look, then decide if you don’t mind.”

The woman nodded and stepped from behind her desk, leading Murdoc down the hall into a back room, then into a smaller one to his right. The room was lined wall to wall with cages, which were more of small rooms with a glass wall to see into them, Hybrids nestled in their beds our out lounging around for the day as they waited for someones attention. Serri turned back towards Murdoc with a smile before giving him a small nod, letting him know that he was free to look around for the time being. 

He gave her a small nod back and started to walk around, taking a look into each cage he passed. Most of them were awake, either watching him or playing around on their own; but none really stood out to him until he reached a cage at the back of the room. It was smaller than the others, a bit dirtier as if the attendants had left the room to rot after an accident. He almost walked right by it, thinking it was just a spare room that would be cleaned out when they got a new cat to add in with the rest of them. It wasn’t until he spotted the small bit of movement on the bed that he stopped, looking back at the cat inside.

This one was much smaller than the others from what he could tell, practically skin and bones under the thin blanked that seemed to drape over him. His skin was a sickly pale as if he hadn’t gone outside in months; his hair a soft blue that contrasted against his skin in the most beautiful way. His ears were pressed flat to his head and his fluffy tail wrapped around his waist as he slept with out a care in the world. Murdoc knew right away that if he were to buy a hybrid, this was the one he wanted.

“Say I were to buy a Hybrid, how much for one like this?” He asked as the woman walked over.

“That one’s not exactly up for sale.”

“Why not?”

“He’s been returned recently, we aren’t usually supposed to let people adopt them until they’ve...recovered.”

“He doesn’t look like a bad guy.”

“Well… he’s still technically a kitten, so he’s not bad he just hasn’t developed.”

“He’s still a kitten? I thought there weren't any left?”

“None that we were ready to adopt out.. He’s Eighteen, so he’s got another few years until he’s a full grown. Although his breed doesn’t grow much bigger than he is now.”

“What’s his name?”

“We haven’t managed to get it out of him, we call him 2D around here though and he seems to like it enough..” She hummed in thought.

“I want to adopt him.”

“He’s going through therapy at the moment, if you adopted him you’d have to be responsible for that.”

“That’s fine. I’ll take care of him. Can I ask why he was always returned though?”

“Well…he’s a bit of a scratcher, but he never really learned that scratching was bad so we’ve had some return him over that. Others because of his poor communication skills. He precesses information much slower than others, he’s been getting better but some people just aren’t patient enough for him. Even here he can be hard to deal with sometimes.”

“I see. I think even after all that I’d still like to give him a shot.”

“None of us here want him to be hurt again, you realize that? It’s hard for me to really agree to this.”

“Ah but you are agreeing to it?” Murdoc couldn’t help the small smirk at that as he glanced over towards her.

“Just please keep him happy.” She ended with a sigh.

“I’ll definitely give it the ol college try..” He nodded.

“Alright then… follow me.”

She lead him back to the first room he was in and then to a smaller office to the side once they were ready. They both sat at the desk towards the back and went over the small bit of paperwork, a grin on Murdoc’s face at the thought of having someone around to keep him company. He’d done a fair bit of research on hybrids before he’d made the trip out, and knowing how clingy and affectionate kittens could get only drove his decision. His mind thought over the ways he could make the kitten happy as he signed the papers, deciding he needed to clear out space in the guest room once he got home for starters. Once everything was filled out and Murdoc was now the legal owner of the kitten, Serri lead him back into the other room. She walked right over to his bed and gently woke him up once they were inside.

“2D, sweetie, it's time to wake up.” She cooed softly as the younger blinked his eyes open.

“ ‘s Nap time..” Came a shaky answer, the kittens voice still groggy with sleep.

"No no baby, it's time to wake up, there’s someone here who wants to meet you.”

The smaller male flinched back noticeably at the mention of a stranger, his eyes widening as he glanced around. Almost immediately he backed up, his back pressed against the wall of the cage and he shook his head, cowering away into the corner. Murdoc couldn’t help his surprised stare as he looked over the youngers face, his eyes locking onto his eyes not expecting to see two black orbs staring back at him. Serri went to comfort him right away, gently cooing at him until he relaxed enough for her to approach him.

“Now now, D, use your words.”

“I don’t wanna go....” He mumbled, shaking his head.

“Come on give him a chance?”

“Home’s here.”

“D, he wants to make you happy, your home is with Murdoc now. You can always come visit me if you want.”

“I wanna stay...” He frowned, a small sniffle slipping out as he whispered something Murdoc couldn’t quite catch.

“Hey now, you don’t even know him. He seems like a real sweetheart doesn’t he? I’m sure he loves you already.”

“Love's me?” He raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Murdoc once more with a small tilt of his head.

“Uhh… .” Murdoc nodded, even if it wasn't entirely true it seemed to calm the kitten down.

“No one before.” He mumbled, watching hesitantly as Murdoc stepped closer.

“What?” Murdoc tilted his head.

“No one before.” He furrowed his eyebrows at the elder.

“No I heard, but what do you mean.”

The hybrids ears flattened against his head, his tail bushing up as his eyes squinted in frustration looking like it was taking all of his energy to put what he was thinking into words. Serri moved over to the hybrid after a moment, gently cooing to calm down before turning to glance back at Murdoc.

“He means no one's thought of him like that right off the bat before.” She explained.

“Ah, I see.” Murdoc nodded, turning his attention back to 2D.

“Would you like to take him home now?” She asked.

“If that's alright with you then yes..” Murdoc nodded, deciding to put off the topic of the kittens eyes for a later meeting with Serri.

“It's fine with me, you can take him whenever you're both ready to leave.” She smiled softly, handing Murdoc a small pamphlet. “That has a few tips for hybrids as well as my number. Call me if you ever need a bit of advice.”

“I will, thank you.”

“You're welcome.” She smiled and left the two be.

It didn't take long for Murdoc to realize that getting 2D back home would be easier than he thought. The hybrid didn't struggle or bite as much as Serri said he would; but he figured it was because of the nervousness that seemed to be radiating off of the hybrid in volumes. They’d managed to get his belongings packed in a short time, Murdoc letting 2D do most of the packing so the hybrid had his space through it.

Murdoc lead them back out to his car, it was a short walk out and 2D hadn't tried to run away so he took that as at least a small show of trust from the Hybrid. He helped the younger get buckled into the car, and soon enough they were on the road. When they were about halfway home Murdoc rolled down the passenger side window, a grin spreading across his face at the childlike squeal that the kitten let out.

It was almost dark out by the time they arrived back at what was now their home; a small apartment in the middle of London. Murdoc let 2D in first, allowing him to go ahead and explore any room he wanted to as he himself went to settle down on the couch, finding the day more tiring than he’d expected it to be. Once he was comfortable and 2D was in eyesight, curled up in the corner resting for the moment, Murdoc took out the small pamphlet he was given to make sure he was aware of all the warnings, even though he wasn’t sure how much of it he’d remember.

10 Rules for Keeping Your Hybrid Happy

Rule 1. Try to keep you voice down whenever something happens. Yelling, while a natural response from humans, is practically unheard of between hybrids. To them it can be quite intimidating, so it’s best to be firm but not loud when punishing your hybrid. 

Rule 2. Make sure to keep them clean, while they are concious like humans they still have a bit of that animal drive in them which can cause them to forget to shower and bathe once in a while. 

Rule 3. Patience is key, teaching your Hybrid to speak is very easy as they are fast learners, but with some it's easier than others. Understand it may be hard for them at first and know that in time they will learn.

Rule 4. If you are keeping them as more of a pet over a roommate, it’s best to make sure they know that what you say goes. Things like setting up rules like bedtimes and mealtimes can help the younger ones learn to listen.

Rule 5. Treats are a great way to show love, a small bit of chocolate here and there can usually cheer them right up.

Rule 6. If your hybrid is sad, keep them company. Younger ones can be very relient on their caregivers so it’s best to reassure them of your compassion for them, older hybrids will tend to bottle their stress up, if you sense something is wrong it’s good to speak with them about it. 

Rule 7. No caffeine, it can make them very sick.

Rule 8. Respect their space. They wont go where you don't want them to, so if you give them their own area don't enter it without permission.

Rule 9. Have a friend with a Hybrid? Take them out on a playdate! It will help boost your Hybrids energy and ultimately make them happier having a friend that understands what it's like to be a Hybrid as well.

Rule 10. Love them, forgive them, be gentle. You are their whole world, don't take that lightly.

Murdoc only nodded to himself after reading the tips, finding them more than reasonable. His attention drifted back over to 2D and soon enough he was standing up and walking over to the young boy. He gave him a small shake, watching him sleepily blink his eyes open before he moved back out of the younger's space, watching as he visibally relaxed when he backed off slightly.. 

“Have you bathed recently? I can run one for you. Then we can have some dinner and turn in for the night.”

“Mm..bath time.” He heard the hybrid hum out in response, mimicking Murdoc with a sleepy smile.

“Yep, come on, up up up.” Murdoc helped the smaller boy up noticing how much looser he seemed to be compared to their first meeting as he lead him into the bathroom, filling up the tub. 2D was quick to pull off his clothes, hopping into the bath almost right away. Murdoc made note of that, figuring if the kid liked baths it could be a good bonding experience for them. 

“So, D, tell me a little about you.”

“Me?” He tilted his head a bit when Murdoc kneeled down in front of the tub, a weary look on his face as he was still nervous of the elder.

“Yeah, you, what are some…. things you like I guess.”

“I like...mm... Blue.!”

“Blues the only thing you like?” Murdoc couldn’t help his little chuckle.

“No it’s…. nice! I like a lot of um...things.” 2D huffed his words somewhat mixed together in thought, but it slowly turned into a a hum as Murdoc scrubbed shampoo into his hair, unable to help a grin when the younger relaxed at his touch. 

“You know, Blue’s my favorite color.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright D, time to get out of the bath.” Murdoc smiled slightly after he rinsed the shampoo from the kittens hair, finding the flicking of his ears rather cute though he wasn’t about to just admit to that.

 

“I don’t wanna.” He pouted.

 

“The water will get cold, you’ll get sick.”

 

“Mm.. no.”

 

“Yes D, I have to make dinner.”

 

“Make dinner, I can wait.” He mumbled out, a small frown on his face.

 

“If you stay here you don't get supper tonight.” Murdoc warned, his own frown mimicing the kittens as he moved to grab a towel from the stand. 2D seemed to debate it for a moment before pouting.

 

“I’ll get out now.” He huffed, standing from the tub slowly.

 

Murdoc smiled softly and reached into the water once the younger had stood, draining the tub before moving back. He helped the kitten out of the tub, watching as the younger boy sat down on the towel he'd laid out in front of the tub just in case. With a small laugh Murdoc draped the clean towel in his hands over the kittens back, watching in slight amusement as his ears flattened down against his head. He helped the kitten dry off, making sure he at least tried to dry his tail even though 2D squirmed to much to actually let him towel dry it.

 

With a soft huff of breath Murdoc moved to the other side of his bathroom, pulling out a hairdryer from under the sink and a regular brush that he figured would have to do for now. He plugged it in and sat on the lid of the toilet, calling for 2D to come sit in front of him. He showed the kitten the blowdryer, letting him get used to the feeling on his head first, the kittens eyes seeming to light up at the air fluffing his hair up. It didn't take much coaxing for Murdoc to get the other to hold still this time, using the brush to get out all the knots in his hair. He moved onto his tail right after and even though 2D was a little uncomfortable at first Murdoc could practically hear the purring radiating out of him.

 

“Um... mister?” 2D turned his head up to look at the other, Murdoc raised an eyebrow at him, continuing to brush the knots from the long hair of his tail. “Your name..”

 

“I told you it before right?” Murdoc thought it over, he remembered the woman at the store mentioning it but he wasn’t sure if he’d actually said it, but 2D nodded before he could speak.

 

“I can't remember..” 2D mumbled.

 

“Murdoc.”

 

“Mudoc..”

 

“Murdoc, Mur. Doc. Not Mudoc.”

 

“Mudoc is easier to say, like Mud...”

 

“Do I look like Mud to you?” Murdoc raised an eyebrow though he couldn’t help the slight chuckle from the thought.

 

“Well….no...” 2D mumbled glancing, his ears flattening against his head once more as he turned around to face Murdoc. “I think Muds is a nice name though.”

 

“Mm alright, I’ll make an exception, but only between us. I have appearances to keep up.” Murdoc laughed, slowly running his fingers through the others hair as the kitten nodded.

 

“Okay...I think that’s fair.”

 

“Good boy.” Murdoc smiled softly before standing to help the younger put on clothes, a pair of shorts and a loose fitting sweater that’d been lying unused in the back of his closet for the past few months. “It isn’t much but it’ll have to do. We’ll get you proper clothes in the morning. For now, I’dl go make up some Dinner.”

 

 2D nodded and stood, letting Murdoc head off to the kitchen as his attention shifted to reexploring the house. Murdoc had lost sight of the other for the moment, but he wasn't to worried since the younger seemed to be comfortable for the time being on his own, that and he was much more focused on the thought of keeping the both of them fed to really worry too much.He debated for a short while if maybe he should just order out, but decided it wouldn't be a healthy habit to get himself stuck in, especially since he wasn’t sure exactly what the kitten could eat. He decided to just make spaghetti for them. It was fast and simple and by the time he was done it'd only taken about twenty minuets.

 

He set the table, making sure to put just a little extra on 2D’s plate because really the kitten was just to skinny for his liking, not that he really had much weight on him either. He decided to give the boy a treat and made a glass of orange soda for him, setting it in front of his plate before he wondered off to go and find the kitten. It didn't take as long as he thought it would have, the younger boy currently picking at the livingroom carpet as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“Come on now D, time for dinner.” He nodded towards the kitchen, watching the kitten spring up from his spot on the floor, figuring he’d ask him about what he was doing later on. Murdoc lead him to the dining room, and let him sit, helping him with his napkins before he took his own spot.

 

“Woah! Look!” He heard the kitten call him, smiling at the others fascination with the soda. “Why’s it all bubbly like that, huh?”

 

“It’s soda, that’s just what it does.” Murdog shrugged as he started to eat.

 

“But….why? I don’t understand it.” He repeated, pressing the glass up to his face, looking down into it with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“It’s just like...fizzy juice, you can drink it. I don’t know why it bubbles.” He shrugged again, not finding this kittens questions as… annoying as Russels hybrid had been.

 

“You drink it.” He nodded, offering the cup out to Murdoc before having it pushed back into his hands.

 

“I have my own drink D, that one's all yours.”

2D was quick to nod at that, taking a big gulp from the drink only to wince back instantly from the brand new experience, dropping the cup in response.

 

He looked up at Murdoc as if he had just seen a ghost, big bubble tears pooling in his eyes at the feeling of the bubbles from the drink, mixed with the now broken glass on the floor had scared him. He slowly backed out of his chair, ears pressed flat against his head as his tail wrapped around his midsection; watching Murdoc intently.

 

“I...I’m sorry...” He mumbled, whimpering back towards the corner when the other stood. “I d-didn't mean it..”

 

“Shh, hey, it's okay. I'll clean it up.” Murdoc nodded towards him, moving slowly from his chair to start picking up the small pieces of glass, tossing them into the trash as he tried his best to keep from scaring the younger again. 2D stayed rooted in his corner until Murdoc was finally done, his eyes trained on the elder as he wiped against his cheeks feverishly trying to stop his tears. He moved over to the kitten right after, sitting down in front of him to be at eye level; a small pang running through him at the tear streaks on the kittens face.

 

“Hey, D, it's alright. It's all clean now see?”

 

“No.. it’s bad.. Not okay..”

 

“You're not bad, you didn't mean to break it.”

 

“I still b-broke it..” The kitten stuttered out through small hiccups.

 

“But you feel sorry right?” Murdoc moved a little closer when the hybrid nodded. “Then it's okay.”

 

“Not okay..”

 

“You did good though. You said sorry, you stayed away from the glass so you didn't get cut. Everything is fine.”

 

“...Promise?”

 

“I promise.” Murdoc nodded, reaching forward to gently pet the kittens head.

 

Murdoc helped 2D back up, getting him settled in his seat all over again though he couldn’t say that he minded, not even when he needed to help him out when he couldn't figure out how to use the fork and knife set. It was a nice dinner, one of the warmest one's Murdoc had had in a long time thanks to the kitten. Murdoc made sure he went through all the small steps when they’d finished eating from gathering up to washing the dishes and 2D listened excitedly, even going so far as to help him dry the dishes when they were clean, the kittens tail flicking in excitement at all the praise he'd been receiving.

 

After the clean up was done the two settled down for a movie, Murdoc figured a cartoon would probably do them both good though disney would be too childish and the kitten probably wouldn’t understand something like spirited away, so he decided on an old classic, The Iron Giant. 2D was a scared of it at first, the darker style towards the beginning of the movie had the kitten snuggling close to his owner on the small couch though he was quick to loosten up seeming to enjoy the movie to it’s fullest. It wasn't until the movie was towards it’s end that Murdoc noticed 2D had fallen asleep cuddled up beside him. He slowly moved the boy to lay on the couch, pulling one of the blankets over top of him along with a pillow to rest his head on before he quietly tip toed his way back to his own room, feeling a bit bad that the kitten would have to sleep on the couch for now..

 

As Murdoc slipped into a pair of pajamas and hurried into bed he decided that aside from clothes shopping tomorrow would definitely entail clearing the guest room out for the kitten, he couldn’t sleep on the couch forever after all. After hhutting off all his lights he crept his way back to bed before nuzzling up under his blankets, thankful for the ability to finally rest after what felt like an infredibly long day.

 

He slept well for the first few hours, the low hum of the air conditioner creating that perfect white noise to keep him in an almost coma like sleep. He woke up around four in the morning to the sound of small taps coming from outside his door, turning into louder knocks after a few moments, a soft groan slipping out of him as he wondered what could possibly have the nerve to wake him up from such an amazing sleep. It wasn’t until he remembered the previous events of the day that he realized there could only be one explanation, so with that he made his way over to open the door, unsurprised by the sight that stood before him.   
  
“Mudz...I-I’m scared.” The kitten mumbled, pillow clutched to his chest as his ears laid flat on his head.

 

“What are you scared of?”

 

“It’s dark... You were gone... I um...I heard noises outside.”

 

“You were probably just imagining the noises.” Murdoc hummed softly. “I live in a safe neighborhood after all...”

 

“No it was real!” The kitten frowned, his voice turning into a squeak towards the end.

 

“Okay, okay.” Murdoc nodded in defeat, surprised at how quickly he gave into the younger. “How about you come sleep with me tonight yeah?

 

“If that’s okay… I don’t like sleeping alone.”

 

Murdoc smiled and lead the younger back to his bed, helping him get situated before tucking him in tight, hoping it’d bring at least a little comfort to him. He moved back to his own spot and situated himself under his share of the blankets, a little surprised at the sudden body pressed up against his but he didn't protest. Instead, Murdoc pulled the frightened Kitten closer, gently scratching just behind his ears to hear the adorable purring the other let out.

 

“Serri used to sing me to sleep sometimes...” He mumbled, his voice hesitant

 

“Do you want me to sing you to sleep, D?”

 

“Can you sing?”

 

“Not well but I’ll try, if you want.”

 

“Okay..” The kitten nodded sleepily, nuzzling himself closer before Murdoc began to sing.

 

“ _Hush, little kitten, don't say a word._ _  
__Mudz_ _gonna buy you a mockingbird,_ _  
  
__And if that mockingbird won't sing,_ _  
__Mudz_ _gonna buy you a diamond ring,_ _  
  
__And if that diamond ring turns brass,_ _  
__Mudz_ _gonna buy you a looking glass,”_ __  


He smiled to himself, feeling the kittens shoulders relax under his touch, knowing his voice wasn’t smoothest out there, but if the boy liked it he’d give in for one night. He was somewhat shocked to hear the kitten singing along with him after the first few verses, the sheer contrast in his singing voice compared to his speaking almost caused him to stumble over his words.

_  
_ _And if that looking glass gets broke,_ _  
_ _Mudz_ _gonna buy you a billy goat,_ _  
  
_ _And if that billy goat won't pull,_ _  
_ _Mudz_ _gonna buy you a cart and bull,_ _  
  
_ _And if that cart and bull turn over,_ _  
_ _Mudz_ _gonna buy you a dog named Rover_ _  
  
_ _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_ _  
_ _Mudz_ _gonna buy you a horse and cart_ _  
  
_ _And if that horse and cart fall down,_ _  
_ _You'll still be the sweetest little Kitten in town.”_

 

“Well aren’t you the little songbird.”   
  
He smiled sweetly when his eyes turned back to the kitten in his arms, watching as his breath evened out below him with slight interest as his hand that’d been petting along his ears shifted to brush through his hair gently. It seemed that 2D had quite a few more talents than he’d been letting on though Murdoc figured they’d all reveal themselves in time. And besides, this could have all been a fluke after all, the kitten sounded tired as he sung, maybe it was just the slight slur in his words that caused him to sound absolutely stunning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed up the spacing with this chapter compared to the last, I hope it helps with reading it easier. I love all your comments by the way, thank you all for being so supportive!!!

Murdoc groaned lightly in his spot as he shifted around, slowly waking himself up having had a good rest through the end of the night. His hand reached back towards his side table moments later in search of his phone, knowing he'd slept well into the day not that he cared much. 11 am. Earlier than he would have expected though he did sleep somewhat early last night.

He gave a small huff of breath when he moved to sit, feeling the dead weight around him slip down to his lap almost forgetting that he'd let the kitten sleep in with him over night. He gave his hair a light ruffle before slipping from under him to get ready for the day.

With a small grunt he made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower to get the oil out of his hair always frustrated with how fast it seemed to get dirty. Once he was finished and dressed he made his way downstairs, debating whether or not he should give Russel a call, update him on his little - well big - life development. He gave in a moment with a sigh, figuring the other man would be more upset if he kept it a secret for longer. With a swallow of pride he dialed the memorized number on his phone, waiting for him to answer.

"Hey, Murdoc?" He heard the other say as he picked up.

"Yeah, hey it's me." He mumbled, his voice somewhat gruff. "How's it uh...hows it going?"

"Its fine?" Russel spoke, confusion laced through his words. "So whats the reason for Mr.never-up-before-noon's phone call today?"

"Cleaver, really, did you come up with that one on your own or did Disney channel lend a hand?" He remarked back, a short laugh slipping out after. "Anyway, not the point. I've got some news."

"Yeah whatever, what is it?"

"Remember that uh… pet store, thing, you told me about? Where you got your rabbit from?”

“You mean Noodle? They’re not pets you know?” 

“Yeah, well, it was basically a pet store. Anyway again not the point.” Murdoc sighed, giving a small shake of his head. “I went to one yesterday to check it out.” 

“Did it change your mind about getting one? They really help with loneliness.” 

“Did a little more than change my mind I’d say.” 

“What are you talkin about?” 

“I may have gotten one.”

“You may have or you did?” He could practically see the other raising an eyebrow at him through the phone.

“I got one, I caved. I only wanted to look but there was this one that was just so…. so...” He groaned, giving a quick shake of his head. “He was just so small, so defenseless, if you saw him you would have taken him in too.”

“Hey, hey, you don’t need to explain yourself to me man, just never thought I'd see the day Murdoc Niccals found someone cute.” Russel chuckled from the other end and it only served to get Murdoc going, though he was pretty sure that’s what Russel had planned from the beginning. 

“I never said cute! Where’d you even get that idea from?” 

“Well, is he cute?” 

“Pff come see for yourself.”

“Is that a real offer or are you just being sarcastic again.”

“Russ you know you can come over, bring Noodle too if you want. I read it’s good to let them meet others like them and all.”

“You did research on it?”

“Just what they gave me in the packet, now are you coming or what?” 

“Yeah yeah, we’ll be over in an hour or so. See you then.” Russel hummed softly through the phone before hanging up. 

“See you.” Murdoc muttered in reply before hanging up, tossing the phone to the couch beside him. 

He felt his attention turn towards the doorway moments later, hearing noise coming from his bedroom. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he stood from his spot, making his way back over to check on the kitten, not wanting to just leave him there if he’d managed to wake up considering how scared he’d been the night before when he woke up on his own. It was a sweet sight that greeted him, one of the younger boy curled up on the bed, his arms wrapped around one of the pillows as his eyes slowly blinked back open. 

Murdoc took a few slow steps over to the been soon after the kitten had sat up, sitting himself down beside the younger boy his hand moving to brush the stray hairs from his face though he frowned slightly when 2D pulled back from his touch. He didn’t think too much on it for the moment though instead he stood up, giving a quick nod of his head towards the door. 

“You remember where the bathroom is right? Can you get yourself freshened up while I go make breakfast?” 

“Mm I can do that.” 2D nodded slightly, slipping from his spot to stand before giving a quick stretch out. 

“I invited a couple friends over, so we can’t go shopping until later tonight. For now you can borrow from mine if you like.”

Murdoc hummed slightly in thought, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the kitten start to tense up at the mention of other people coming over. He watched as 2D wrung his hands together nervously, all sense of calm draining from his figure as he gave hesitant glances back over towards Murdoc, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. It didn’t take long for Murdoc to be by the boys side again, helping him to sit back down as he gave a small raise of his eyebrows though he let most of his worry go when the hybrid nuzzled up to his side the second he sat back down. 

“What’s on your mind?” Murdoc asked, keeping his tone gentle for now.

“I..I’m not good with people.” 2D mumbled, giving a shy shrug of his shoulders. “People don’t...um, like me.”

“Now why would you think something as foolish as that? I like you just fine, so does Serri from the shelter you know.” 

“You guys are different...” 

“How so?” 

“You don’t think I’m scary looking...” He mumbled, his nails digging lightly into Murdocs arm. “They’ll think somethins wrong with me.” 

“Shh, hey, hey.. You’re not scary looking at all, and that’s coming from me.” Murdoc shook his head, one hand slipping down to slowly ease the kittens nails, the idea of the boys scratching issue popping into mind for the moment. “They’re gonna like you, both of them are uh...sweet hearts yeah?” 

“I’m scared...” 2D managed to whimper out, his hands slipping from Murdocs arms to wrap back around himself.

“I’ll stay with you, and if it gets to be too much you can come back and hide in here while they head out. Sound fair?” Murdoc smiled at that, knowing it was out of his usual character though he didn’t care all that much at the moment as he rubbed soft circles against 2D’s back, watching as he slowly started to relax beside him. 

“I...yeah.. that’s fair.” 

“Good lad. Now go freshen up okay? What do you want to eat in the mean time?”

“I like pancakes.” 

“Pancakes it is then.” 

Murdoc smiled again, more genuine this time as he helped the younger up from his spot, guiding him back towards the bathroom before he opened the door to let him in. Once 2D was all set up he left him to his own devices for the time being. He was eighteen so he figured he was old enough to get ready and dress himself on his own. Hell, he’d probably been doing that since he was seven or eight so Murdoc decided he should probably ease up on his babying of the younger just a slight bit.

With that he set out on getting breakfast ready for the two of them, figuring pancakes and sausage was the way to go this time around, what was a meal without a little meat after all? It wasn’t long before he was setting the table, making sure to place the big stack in the middle of it all so the two of them could grab what they wanted as they ate before his attention turned to cleaning the mess he made while he was cooking. Once everything was finally cleaned he shifted over to the fridge, pouring a glass of milk to set beside what would be 2D’s plate, and a glass of coffee that he sat beside his own, keeping the guide in mind so he wouldn’t accidentally give the kitten any caffiene. 

Murdoc watched as 2D reentered the kitchen a few moments after he’d taken his own seat, his eyes trailing down along to check out the outfit that the younger had picked out. He almost let out a small chuckle at the sight, generally the same thing he’d been wearing the night before, a gray sweater only this time paired with a pair of jeans over the shorts he’d been given the night before. Murdoc shrugged it off though, in favor of passing a few pancakes over to 2D’s plate then a couple to his own once the younger had sat down. They ate in relative silence, Murdoc could sense the nerves that practically radiated from the younger though it wasn’t until they’d finished eating that he’d decided to say anything and even then it was the kitten who’d spoken up first. 

“Thanks for the food, you’re a good cook Mudz.” 

“Ahh yeah, anytime. Used to have to cook for my family all the time or no one would eat.” He nodded, giving a small shrug. 

“Mm…” 2D nodded slowly. “I’ve always been in um...a spot where it’s like I’m left alone.” 

“Fend for yourself?” 

“Yeah that’s exactly what they’d say, how’d you know?” The kittens eyes widened slightly. 

“It’s a pretty common expression D.” Murdoc laughed, giving a shake of his head.

“Oh, I don’t know many of those.” 

“You’ll learn in time.” 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, shoot.” Murdoc nodded. 

“You said you’d cook for your family, what were they like?” 2D hummed, giving a small tilt of his head. “I can’t really remember mine much… it’s nice hearing about others.” 

“Ahh.. man kid..” Murdoc sighed, giving a shake of his head, though he figured he brought it on himself with bringing up his family. “Don’t really remember my mom. My dad... sometimes I wish I didn’t remember him. My brother though, oh you’d love him, best guy out there. He’d take me to concerts, buy me booze, everything you’d look for in an older brother. He was… Well he was my best friend, really.” 

Murdoc felt bad, really, lying to the younger like that, but the look of pure wonder in 2D’s eyes at the mention of a cool older brother wasn’t something he wanted to shatter with the real story. He figured he could explain it all another time, or not at all preferably. He shook the thought from his head a few moments later, a soft sigh slipping out as he finished up the rest of his coffee before he turned to clean the rest of their dishes, letting the younger head off to the living room to watch cartoons. 

Once he’d finished up he decided to join the younger on the couch for the time being, his eyes on the tv though his attention was on his thoughts as he imagined everything that could possibly happen today. Russel, while being as kind as he was, could be a little… outspoken when it came to appearances, considering the amount of teasing that slipped out about Murdocs own appearance. And Noodle, well, she was only ten, and god forbid a ten year old has a filter. Though, from his own memory, she was more focused on getting to know everything than she was about what anyone looked like. He figured she was a lot like 2D in that sense, not caring what people looked like or who they were as long as they could learn and be loved. 

He let the thoughts drop from his mind when he heard the doorbell ring, his hand moving up to pet down 2D’s hair almost on instinct at that point, wanting to calm him as he stepped up from his spot. He gave the kitten time to curl up on the couch before he made his way over to get the door for the pair outside, a samll smirk on his face when he pulled the door open only to gasp when he was struck with a little body around his legs. 

“Well hello do you too Noodle, good to see you again.” 

“Hello!” She seemed to shout before pulling off to let herself into the apartment. 

“And Russ, glad you could come by.”

“Right, good to see you too Murdoc.” The man nodded, letting himself in with a small hum, his eyes landing almost instantly on the boy curled up on Murdocs couch. “This is him?”

“Mm, his name’s 2D. D, come say hi.” Murdoc nodded for the kitten to come over only to frown when the boy ducked back behind the couch, only his eyes peering up from his spot as he gave a once over to the new pair. 

“ ‘s alright, boys just a little nervous.” Russel nodded back towards the younger. “It’s nice to meet you 2D.” 

“….You too.” A small mumble came from the couch and Murdoc couldn’t help the little chuckle.

“More than I got out of him at first.” Murdoc gave a small shrug, watching with slight interest as Noodle went to sit beside 2D fearlessly, babbling on about the cartoon that was on which seemed to snag the younger boys attention for the time being. 

“So uh, don’t think you mentioned the eyes. Or the hair actually...” Russel kept his voice low, not wanting to draw attention to their conversation. 

“Alright so he’s a little intimidating looking but, in his defense, he’s scared of soda so it’s not like he’s evil.” 

“Fair enough. His old caretaker mention any reason why they’re like that.” 

“Just stuff about shitty past owners, I don’t know the full story yet. Doesn’t look like he’s too banged up physically though. Just black eyed and skinny.” 

“I’d say those are both things you should look into.”

“Yeah yeah, I gotta build trust first though right? Before he talks to me about it and all. His old caretaker, Serris her name Nice woman you’d like her. Anyway, Serri told me that no one at the shelter even knew his real name. Says he only response to 2D.” Murdoc shrugged again. 

“2D huh, yeah I’d say it’s a fake.” 

“I thought so too, though it sounds more like a nickname he’s stuck on than a fake name. That’s another thing I want to work on, getting his real name outta him.” 

“Well, Murdoc, can’t say I’ve ever seen you be so caring.” Russel chuckled. “Going soft huh?"

“Hey, hey, I’m not going soft I’ve just…. Found a soft spot I guess.”

“Now isn’t that the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”


	4. Chapter 4

Murdoc gave a small roll of his eyes at Russel’s continued comments, deciding to just let it go for now as he leaned back against the wall beside them. His attention focused back on the two hybrids on the couch, his lips forming a small smile at the sight. It seemed to him that 2D had relaxed at least a little bit around the young girl, though even then he still had that tense air around him. He watched a moment later as Russel made his way over to the couch to sit beside Noodle, a slight bit of interest in his voice when he asked what they were watching only to be bombarded with Noodle’s babbling right after. 

With a soft hum Murdoc shifted himself from his spot, making his way over to join the small group on the couch. He sat down against the arm rest beside 2D, not wanting to crowd him on the couch only to be somewhat surprised when the kitten was quick to nuzzle up to his side. He caught the slight grin Russel sent his way though he played it off with a small roll of his eyes, his hand moving to thread through the younger boys hair in response, hoping that that would have calmed him down if even just a little bit. 

“So, what were your plans for the day?” Russel hummed, raising an eyebrow as his attention turned to Murdoc. 

“Well, originally we were going to go shopping, get D some new clothes.”

“Mm Yeah he’ll probably need them. Needs some color in his life, your clothes make you both look dead.” Russel teased only for his laugher to cut off at the look the kitten had given him. 

"His clothes are fine." The kitten snipped back, his eyebrows furrowed in a slight glare at the older man.

"D, hey, it's fine. It was only a joke." Murdoc coped, his hand moving to rub against the younger's back gently.

"I don't care..." 2D mumbled, his head turning to nuzzle into Murdocs chest lightly, not liking the attention on him.

"Sorry little guy, didn't mean no harm by it. If you're happy then it's all good. Just figured you'd be a little brighter with some color." Russel shrugged, followed by a quick repeat of the word color by Noodle.

"You would look nice in some color, maybe blue to match your hair."

"You think so?" 2D perked up almost instantly at that, his head tilting to look up at Murdoc.

“Of course I’ve got an eye for fashion.” Murdoc nodded, a slight bit of pride in his tone. 

“Sure you do. Anyway, you said you guys were going to go shopping?” Russel switched the topic, a slight hum slipping out.

“That was the plan, long as D wanted to go. You feel like tagging along?” 

“Mm...well I was planning on bringing Noodle over to Del's later tonight, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a rain check. We can come.”   
Murdoc smiled a little bit at that, giving a small nod of his head at the older man as his hand slipped from 2D’s back to his hair again, brushing gently through it to untangle the knots he’d forgotten to brush out earlier in the morning. The four of them sat there for a little while longer, letting 2D and Noodle get used to the others presence, along with giving the boy enough time to get comfortable with Russel again, the small spat seeming to draw a hard line for 2D when it came to the elder man. 

When it was decided it was time for them to head out Murdoc ushered the kitten from the couch, giving his back a light nudge towards the bedroom to find a shirt that would fit him over the sweater, knowing he’d probably die from heatstroke or something if he’d gone out in that. He’d already gotten himself ready before the other two came over for the day so really all he did in the mean time was slip his shoes on. He watched with slight interest as the kitten made his way out of his room, having found the only shirt with a slight bit of color that the elder owned to pull on and Murdoc couldn’t help himself from thinking that at least that was pretty cute. Probably the cutest thing the boy’d done since he’d been staying at house.

He decided not to comment on it for the time being, not wanting to embarrass the boy since he already saw how shy he got just from the little bit of attention earlier. Instead he let his attention turn back to the eldest in the room, letting him usher the other three out as he stepped to Russel's car, taking the passengers seat before instructing 2D to sit in the back with Noodle, wanting them to bond a little bit despite the age difference between the two. The car ride went in relative smoothness, no one spoke too much though the silence wasn’t as heavy as it could have been.

“I want to listen to music!” Called noodle from the back seat, a bright grin on her face when Russel reached to switch the radio on. 

“Sure, sure. 2D, since it’s your first time with the two of us, why don’t you pick the music.”Russel spoke up.

“I um...I d-don’t want to pick something um..weird..” He mumbled, shifting awkwardly in his spot. 

“Come now, You can’t pick anything weird. What do you like D?” Murdoc spoke up, his eyes focusing on the kitten, noticing how he seemed to perk up when Murdoc called for him. 

“I like The Human League, can we listen to them?” The kitten tilted his head. 

“Old pick, but sure.” Murdoc nodded slightly, letting Russel switch the radio to the aux cord to plug his phone into it.

The rest of the ride to the mall was filled with relative silence, aside from the light singing coming from 2D in the back seat, though no one seemed to mind it too much, Murdoc especially since he’d already gotten a little show of it the night before. It wasn’t until they got to the mall that they finally stopped the music in favor of getting out of the car, another soft smile tugging at Murdocs lips when the kitten nuzzled into his side almost instantly. 

The four made their way into the mall with little hesitation after that, Murdoc slinging an arm around 2D’s shoulders to help ease his nerves slightly as they followed right behind Russel and Noodles lead. It didn’t take them long to be looking around at all the near by stores, Noddle being the one who wanted to stop at what seemed to be every game shop they passed. Russel gave a small nod of his head at that, mentioning to Murdoc that he’d take her toy shopping for now so he and 2D were free to go clothes shopping for the time being. Deciding they’d meet up later in the day for lunch they parted ways with happy goodbyes. 

“So, D, what’s your style?” Murdoc hummed, glancing through the store windows.

“M-my style?” He mumbled out, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah, like, what do you like to wear?” 

“Um...I like comfortable clothes. Stuff like.. shorts and sweaters, jeans are nice too sometimes.” He nodded a bit. “I never really got to pick my things before.”

“No shit huh?” Murdoc raised an eyebrow. “Well then, you’re in for a treat. Todays all you, we’re gonna pick what you like.”

“Really? All about me?” The kitten grinned, his tail flicking behind him in excitement as he looked back up at Murdoc. 

“You’ve got a nice pair of ears, you can hear.” Murdoc teased, nodding as he turned to look back at the stores. “Now, where are we starting lead the way.”

2D nodded slightly, his posture relaxing as one of his hands slipped to grab Murdocs arm, holding him close as he lead the way down one of the long halls of the mall. He paused occasionally to glance around though it wasn’t until they reached a particularly small shop, the walls lined with decorative shirts and comfortable looking shorts. Murdoc couldn’t help the little chuckle as he let himself be tugged inside by the younger boy, his attention turning to look over the wall of shirt designs they had mounted up. 

“See any that catch your eye?” He smiled, turning to glance back at the younger. 

“Um...I like some of the alien ones. But that’s cause I like aliens.” 2D mumbled, a slight bit of hesitation in his voice. 

“Well lets see if we can find something in your size to try on, yeah?”

Murdoc nodded at his own words, his eyes turning to the small pile in front of him as he pulled a few different shirts from the stack, pretty positive the boy would fit in a small though he wanted to give him a couple options. He helped 2D with picking out a few other shirts, figuring it’d probably be good for him to get shirts out of the way first and match the pants to them later on. Once they’d gotten a few picked out he ushered 2D back towards the dressing rooms, letting him pick the one he wanted before giving him space. 

2D popped his head out every so often, wanting to show Murdoc the shirts he’d ended up really liking, the enthusiasm in his voice caused another smile to tug at his lips. He gave a small nod of his head with each one, reassuring him it was fine, that whatever he picked out would be alright and that he wouldn’t need to worry about the price. Once they’d figured out the shirts the boy wanted they got them stacked back up and made their way to the register, 2D still bundled in the alien shirt he chose, wanting to wear it out. 

Their journey didn’t end there though, it wasn’t until a few stores down that they stopped again, this time in search of pants for the hybrid. This ended up being much easier for the two then they’d planned, a few pairs of jeans here, a pair or two of shorts there, and a couple pairs of underwear just so he wouldn’t have to go digging through Murdoc’s privacy for something to wear after a shower. 

They’d only split up for a second, Murdoc remembered. 2D had wanted to throw away the tags that had been on his shirt since they’d bought it and Murdoc figured he could take a quick minute to himself to sit and relax, gather himself before lunch as he didn’t usually go out and stay out this long unless there was a party involved. Soon enough the 30 seconds it should have taken the kitten to be back turned into a minute, which turned into five, and then ten. Murdocs attention was up when the first minute passed, his eyes searching but not too worried, though when it started to get later and later he was quick to spring from his spot, his head darting around as he called out for the kitten. When they boy didn’t come right at his call he pulled his phone out, dialing Russels number almost instantly. 

“Russ, no time, have you seen 2D?”

“What are you talking about? News flash, he’s supposed to be with you.”

“He’s… gone, I don’t know what happened. I took my eyes off for a minute and he disappeared!” Murdoc shook his head quickly as he hurried down the hall, looking for the familiar mop of blue hair. 

“Oh my god, okay, I’ll keep an eye out. Don’t panic he couldn’t have gone far, he’s not a baby.” Russel tried to ease his nerves. 

“He’s got… he needs help Russ, he can’t just be out on his own. He’s like a baby.”

“Right, sorry. I’ll be there soon, if I find him I’ll call you. Just don’t panic or it could get worse.”

“Yeah...yeah you’re right I just… Yeah okay right I’m gonna keep looking. I’ll call you if this is just a false alarm.”

“Sounds good.” Russel hummed through the phone before hanging up.


	5. Chapter 5

It’d only been a few minuets, ten at most, Murdoc had reasoned with himself. So why hadn’t he been able to find the boy yet, it’s not like he could have gotten far and even if he did he didn’t know the mall so it should have been second nature to stay and wait to be found. He’d passed by Russel once on his search, the two of them deciding to spilt the mall in two so they could search, though by the time he’d started to head back down the long hall it already felt like too much time had passed. Russel had assured him they’d find the boy, but even though he knew they would there was still the nagging thought that maybe they wouldn’t, they’d be just a second too late to catch him. 

Murdoc took a minute to calm himself down after his thoughts started to get the best of him, his head shaking quickly as he brushed off everything. It wouldn’t do him any good to start panicking until they had to get the police involved. Which he hoped it wouldn’t have to come to that, the kid was probably already scared half to death as it was. Once he was calm he tried to look from a new angle. He’d been looking up the entire time, searching for the shock of blue hair in the crowd assuming it’d be easy to spot with his height; though he hadn’t thought of looking down. He knew 2D would probably be scared of his own shadow let alone a crowded mall, he’d probably been curled up somewhere Murdoc hadn’t looked. 

Sure enough it was only maybe five minutes later that he found 2D, hidden in a side hallway between two stores, looking like he’d had a rather harsh run in with another mall goer, though in the end he figured he’d rather not know. He sent off a quick text to Russel, letting him know the two of them were fine and once he calmed 2D down the two of them would head to the food court for lunch. Soon after he’d slipped his phone away to step closer, crouching slowly in front of the hybrid not wanting to spook him. 

“Hey, kitten, you alright there?” He kept his voice soft, one hand moving to rest against 2D’s arm a bit awkward in his comforting. It seemed to catch the kittens attention though as his head snapped right up, traces of tears still in his eyes. 

“Mudz...” He whined out, reaching to grab onto the elders arm. 

“That’s right it’s me, it’s Mudz.” Murdoc nodded, the nickname still somewhat new on his tongue. 

“I..I got lost.” 2D managed to mumble out, his voice still shaky. “I saw something...and I went to look but then I didn’t know how to get back. I-it’s so big here.”

“It’s definitely a big mall.” He nodded, grimacing at the thought. 

“Please don’t be mad, I’m sorry.” 2D was quick to spill out, gripping tighter against the elders arm when he didn’t seem to react well. “I… I won’t walk off again I promise. A-and I’ll listen better.”

“Ahh Doll I’m not mad, just worried. What’s got you so worked up?” Murdoc hummed, his free hand moving to run through the kittens hair again. 

“I don’t wanna mm...” 2D trailed off slightly, nuzzling up closer to the elder with stubborn silence. 

“You gotta talk to me here okay? Let me know what’s on your mind.” 

“I don’t want you to be mad at me Mudz...” He whined again, a small sniffle coming from the boy.

“So you’re upset cause you think I’ll be upset?” Murdoc hummed when the kitten nodded. “Why does me being angry worry you so much then?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it here...” 2D mumbled out again, taking in a deep breath as he relaxed slowly. 

“Alright, how about some food then we can head home for the night and calm down?”

“Food’s okay.” 

Murdoc nodded a little bit at that as he stood slowly, helping 2D up to his feet along with him though he could tell the boy was lost in his own thoughts with how sluggish his movements were. Usually, while somewhat slow, the boy had a spark to him and though he was gaining most of it back Murdoc could tell there was still a heavier sense of tension in the kitten than there usually was and it seemed to be weighing on him quite a bit. Murdoc left it be for now though, knowing if he brought it up with the younger boy it would only make him more nervous around the elder and that was exactly the opposite of what the elder had wanted. 

The four had regrouped not too long after that, though lunch went rather quietly after that only a few playful comments from Russel trying to lighten the mood. Murdoc let himself joke back, not wanting to make Noodle feel like anything dangerous had just happened though it seemed the little girl wasn’t too concerned with the mess of it all as she ate. 2D seemed to just pick at his food, taking small bites here and there though he still ended up leaving half the plate unfinished. Murdoc sighed softly, letting an arm rest around the kittens shoulders as they finished their food, helping him to take at least a few more bites before they all started to gather their things, getting ready to leave for the night. 

“You guys want to catch a ride home with us?” Russel spoke up a few moments later, his attention turning to Murdoc. 

“Nah we’ll probably catch a lyft or something. Noodle’s a little too young to sit in the front seat after all.” 

Murdoc hummed softly, hoping Russel would catch on to what he meant and it seemed the older man did as he was quick to say his goodbyes. Ending with Noodle giving both himself and 2D some pretty big hugs and Murdoc couldn’t lie when he thought the sight was cute, 2D giving her a hug in response despite his zoned state at the moment. Once everything had beens settled and the other two left Murdoc helped 2D back to the entrance of the mall, calling a lyft for them to take back to his place. 

The car ride hadn’t been awkward per say, however there was definitely a tense air between them at the moment. Murdoc let himself slide closer for once, ignoring the side of himself that was usually uncomfortable with physical affection as he let an arm drape back over 2D’s shoulders. A soft smile tugged at his lips when the boy leaned back into him, feeling him relax against his side was a relief to say the least. 

When they finally got back to the house Murdoc helped the boy gather up his bags from their little shopping spree, letting him step over to the door first before letting him sinside. A small frown appeared on his face a few moments later as Murdoc watched 2D slump back onto the couch, curled in on himself the same way he’d been back at the shelter. 

“I’m um...not really the best at comforting.” Murdoc started, sitting slowly beside the boy. “And I don’t know what’s got you so worked up so I don’t know what to say. If you want to talk about it though I’ll try.” 

“I…dunno” 2D shrugged, his head tilting to peek back at the elder. “I’m scared to t-talk about it..”

“Whatever’s got you worked up it wont make me angry.”

“You promise you’re not mad about the mall?” 

“Of course.” 

“Every time one of my old owners would be mad at me they’d um… hurt me..” He mumbled, giving a small shrug. “Take me back a few days later too.”

“Do you want to talk more about it?” Murdoc questioned, giving a slight tilt of his head. 

“Not really.”

“That’s alright. Just know I don’t plan on doing anything like that to you alright?” Murdoc hummed, reaching to help the boy unravel himself. “I can’t hurt such a sweet kid.” 

“You wont take me back either?” 2D frowned, finally looking back up at him. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it kitten.” He shook his head, resting back on the couch slightly. “Now, how about we do something to take your mind off of it yeah? You like movies right?” 

“I love movies.” 2D perked up, a small grin on his face. “Scary movies are the best.”

“Really now? Scary movies? You don’t seem like the type.” Murdoc laughed, raising an eyebrow. 

“They can be good though! Like...fear you can control cause you know you’re gonna get scared. If that makes sense...” He mumbled. 

“Well looks like we’re having a scary movie night then. Why don’t you head on over and pick one out for us yeah?” 

“Do you have Let the right one in?” The kitten hummed as he stood, stepping over to look through the dvd collection as his tail flicked behind him. “That and Dawn of the Dead are really good. Oh Evil Dead is good too...”

“You sure know a lot of them.” 

“Yeah! Serri and I used to watch em all the time, she knows a lot more than I do though.” 2D Hummed again. “Anyway, let’s start with Let the Right One in, that ones really good, kinda tragic more than scary actually.” 

“Hah alright pop it in.” 

Murdoc smiled as he stood from the couch, going to grab a few snacks from the kitchen for them to share though he figured they probably wouldn’t eat too much of them since they’d just had lunch not too long ago. Once he’d gotten the coffee table lined with food he hurried off to his bedroom grabbing a blanket for the two of them since he usually kept his ac on quite high. He’d had everything set up within a couple of minutes and before he knew it the two of them were settled back on the couch, the lights turned of to ensure prime movie watching conditions, or so 2D had explained to him. 

They’d somehow ended laying back on the couch mid way through the movie, Murdoc on his back with 2D laying across his chest, the blanket draped over them. His hand found its way into the younger boys hair with ease as he brushed through it, occasionally scratching at the base of his ears only to smile at the sight of them twitching from his touch. He let his attention drift back over to the movie for the time being, not paying too much attention to the story since it was in Swedish and the closest he spoke to that was german, though the kitten seemed to be zoned in on the subtitles at the bottom of the screen. 

“You know...” Murdoc mumbled during one of the short pauses in the movie. “I’m really happy you’re alright. I was worried half to death when you hadn’t come back.” 

“I’m sorry Mudz. I really wont wonder off again.”

“Thanks bluebird.” He chuckled, ruffling his hair. “My old heart couldn’t take another scare like that.”

“Bluebird...I like that.” The kitten hummed, nuzzling in closer.

“Yeah? I think I started with songbird first, but you’re blue.”

“I’m not a bird though so I don’t think me being blue should have a big change on it.” 2D seemed to tease, peeking back up at the elder.

“No I guess not, but it’s more fitting. Plus bluebirds are pretty. Like Bluejays, but your names not Jay so I can’t use that.”

“You could use Bluestu.” 2D hummed.

“Why is that?”

“Cause my name’s Stuart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a day in my updates so sorry for the wait guys, I hope you all liked this! 
> 
> Yesterday I had a bit of a block when it came to where I wanted to go with the story but I've finally gotten it all figured out! Let me know what you all think I love reading your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Murdoc felt himself freeze almost instantly under the kitten, his eyes blinking quickly in response as a million questions ran through his head. Had he heard the boy right? Was he really telling him his name right now when for all he knew no one had been able to get it out of him before now? Why was it so easy this time around, without him even having to ask for it? He assumed he’d get all the answers he wanted in time though they certainly were swarming around his brain for the moment. 

“Your name is Stuart.” Murdoc felt himself cringe inwardly from just how dumbstruck he’d sounded.

“That’s what I just said.” The kitten huffed, a soft blush on his cheeks. “If you like 2D more though that’s okay...” 

“No, no, that’s not what I meant at all I’m just… surprised you’d tell me so soon.” 

“Ahh...Well… I trust you.” 

“So, Stuart huh?” Murdoc smiled, trying to ease a bit of the tension. “What a lovely name.” 

He couldn’t keep back his laugh when he felt Stuart nuzzle back against him, his hand reaching to run back through the boys hair in response. They went quiet after that, their attention both back on the movie though Murdocs was mostly on the younger boy. He was a strange one really, almost nothing about him reflected on what Serri had said to him when she first told him about Stuart. Sure he was nervous, almost painfully so, but he wasn’t bad when it came to talking. He’d never actually scratched him before, he could recall the boy using his nails once but only out of fear if Murdoc was remembering correctly. 

She said he’d been unresponsive, that they’d been unable to get almost anything out of him though it seemed in just a few days Murdoc had gotten the whole story. The small, grimy looking cage popped back into mind for just a moment before he pushed it back out. The kitten was probably the one who made the mess after all, he figured his disheveled hair was one example of his lack of cleanliness. He gave a slight shake of his head soon after, deciding he shouldn’t be worrying about it right now, not with all the progress he’d made with Stuart. 

The rest of their little movie night ended in peace with Stuart springing up every so often to pick out a new movie for them. It wasn’t until the next morning that Murdoc had realized he’d fallen asleep on the couch, the kitten still on top of him from the night before. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up right away, instead he shifted around to carefully lift him, taking him back to the now shared bedroom so he could sleep since Murdoc wasn’t exactly sure what time the boy had actually went to bed last night. He stepped back out of the room quietly before making his way back to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, not in the mood to make breakfast this early, especially when the only other person here was fast asleep. 

He was deep in thought when he heard the doorbell ring, a soft sigh slipping out as he stood to answer it wondering just who had the nerve to show up at his house uninvited so early in the morning. He checked the time, Noon. So early in the afternoon he’d corrected as he walked back to the front door, opening it with a slight scowl. A girl stood on the other side, her eyes covered by her sunglasses though Murdoc could still spot a bitch when he saw one, and that hair cut with those glasses was a definite ringer in his books. 

“Uh can I help you? Pretty sure I didn’t call for a home visit.” He hummed, an eyebrow raised. 

“I’m looking for Murdoc Niccals.” Her tone was flat, barely giving his tone a second thought. 

“Well, ya found him. Who are you exactly?” 

“My name is Paula, do you mind if I come in for a minute? I don’t think this is something to talk about on a doorstep.”

“Hah wanna give me a clue what it’s about then?” 

“Your hybrid.” 

Murdoc let out a gruff sound at the mention of Stuart, his eyes squinting slightly as he gave the girl a once over before stepping out of the way to let her in. The fact that she even knew about Stuart already gave him a bad vibe, not to mention the fact that she seemed to find him in only a few days depending on how long she’d been looking that is. He gave a quick nod of his head towards the dining room, letting her take a seat as he took his own, taking another sip of his tea. 

“I’d offer you some but something tells me you wont be staying long enough to enjoy it.” He mused, eyes half lidded as he watched the girl. 

“I don’t plan to stay long, no.”

“Alright. You said it was about 2D, get to it then.” 

“How much?” 

“How much what? I don’t quite appreciate word games.”

“How much for Stuart.”

“Excuse me?” He frowned, practically scowled at her as she took her glasses off, looking back into his eyes. 

“Something came up, I need him back. Name your price and I’ll doubl-Tripple it.”

“Something came up.” He mocked, a chuckle slipping out. “You think I’m so in need of money I’d sell him? Well, you’re quite bold aren’t you.”

“Listen, you seem well off, but everyone has a price. He’s a handful, makes you want to pull your hair out right? He did for me too back in the day.” She hummed, not seeming to take his words as the warning they were. “I can fix it for you, I can take him out of your hands. You could buy a new kitten, ten even, ones that aren’t-”

“Leave. Right now.” He scowled, his voice gruff as he leaned over the table. “I wont be asking again.”

“Hey now-”

“I said leave, now!” He spoke, his glass shattering against the table as his hand came down. 

Paula was quick to leave after that, only sending one last glance back towards the table before she made her way out of the front door. He followed behind her, making sure she didn’t try anything before slamming the door the second she was out, clicking the lock shut behind her. He stepped over to the window, peeking through the blinds as he watched her stomp her way back to a car down the road, he’d have to keep an eye out for that from now on.

His mind felt like it was going for a mile a minute, though it seemed everything was grating at him at the moment. It felt like he was taking one step forward and ten back with the new development, sure he’d been getting closer to Stuart but then she had to come and mess it all up. Murdoc knew he’d have to ask the kitten eventually about her, if the woman were to show up when he wasn’t there and Stuart had to deal with her who knows what could happen. His own thoughts were so loud he barely heard the shuffling of feet behind him, to the point it caused him to gasp and jump when he felt a hand against his shoulder.

“Mudz...” Came the sleepy voice from behind him. “What’s going on? I heard yelling...”

“Ah Stu it’s you..” Murdoc let out a sigh of relief, shaking his head. “It’s nothing. Someone just… stopped by and I lost my temper.”

“You’re bleeding.” Stuart mumbled as he looked down. 

“So I am.” He hummed, bringing his hand up to clean the few bits of glass. “Don’t go into the dining room okay? There’s broken glass in there.”

Murdoc slipped by the kitten carefully but he couldn’t help the small smile when the boy followed him back to the bathroom, it was nice to have someone worrying over him again though he felt back he had to see him like this at the moment. It didn’t take long for him to wash off his hand, the water stung slightly but the cuts weren’t as bad as they’d seemed at first, sure a doctor might have been a good idea but he’d come back from worse so he figured he wouldn’t need one at the moment. His smile only turned even happier when the kitten stepped around him, taking his hand carefully to bandage it up before wrapping it carefully with gauze so the wounds wouldn’t be too disturbed before he leaned down to peck the elders palm. 

“There, now it’ll heal fast.” He nodded. 

“Where’d you learn to do that?” 

“I used to be real clumsy, so I had to learn how to take care of myself.” 

“Ahh, what a clever boy.” Murdoc cooed softly, feeling a bit more affectionate as he pulled Stuart in for a slight hug. “Listen if you heard anything before you woke up I don’t want you to worry about it okay?”

“I didn’t hear much, just glass breaking and the door slam.” He trailed off. “What happened?”

“I’ll talk to you about it once I get everything sorted out yeah? I wanna make sure everything's cleaned and settled first.”

The kitten only nodded at that, his ears flattened against his head in slight worry as he stepped away to leave the bathroom, heading back to lay on the couch again. Murdoc figured it was fine for now, he’d take his time cleaning while he figured out what he wanted to say. It took him a lot less time than he would have hoped to get the dining room set back up since it didn’t seem like the glass hat shattered too much, and thankfully none had gotten onto the floor where it could have actually been dangerous. 

He went off to make another glass of tea for himself, hoping this one would take the edge off for a little while. He’d thought long and hard about the girl who had just visited, she didn’t seam like much of a threat but anyone offering that much money definitely had to have the connections that came with it. With a heavy sigh he brushed the thoughts out of his head, knowing he was only being paranoid when it came to that part of the situation. With a low groan he pulled his phone out of his pocket, giving Russel a call wouldn’t be too big would it? He probably would want to know how Stuart was doing after all, but, at the same time it was a bit of a reach to see if the elder man had even heard of the woman before. With a sigh he typed in the number not sure who else to reach at the moment. 

“Murdoc? Hey how is everything?” Russel answered, somewhat worried through the phone.

“It’s um...alright? I guess… I don’t know a lot has happened since yesterday.” He sighed, shaking his head. “2D’s fine, he’s recovered.”

“Well that’s a relief, Noodle was worried about him. I mean, I was too, but she wouldn’t stop asking to visit.”

“Ahh, yeah he’s probably gonna need a few days before that..”

“Right, so, what’s spawned this phone call?”

“It’s a bit of a weird topic but, like, this woman right, came to my house this morning.”

“Unsurprising.” 

“No, nothing like that. She knew about 2D, wanted to buy him off of me.” He whispered, not wanting the boy to hear from the other room. 

“Wait she what?”

“Yeah, ridiculous right? I was pissed.”

“As you should be with something like that.” 

“Right, well, anyway, she seemed to know everything about him – and a good bit about me – to the point its damn well unnerving. Shows up at my front door, knows my full name, knows 2D’s real name...” He sighs. 

“Wait she told you his real name?” 

“Ah, no he told me last night, but she knew it – it’s Stuart by the way, great name – how could she know though it’s honestly kinda freaky.” 

“Mm...I’m not sure what to do with that, you could always go to the police?”

“And say what? A woman showed up at my house, offered to buy Stuart at any cost, and then left when I told her to.”

“Do you know her name at least?”

“Paula, that’s all I know, didn’t get a last name out but she sure knew mine.”

“Paula sounds...familiar. Can’t place it though.”

“White girl, kind of tall, brown hair, looks like a bitch.”

“Yeah, yeah I think I know who you’re talking about. She used to work down at the shelter from what I remember. I’d go down and check If I were you.” 

“The one I found Stuart at?” 

“That’s it., think she used to work with Serri so you could check with her first, since you two seem to get along well.”

“Right right, thanks for your help. I’ll let you know what I find.”

“Yeah man, good luck. Keep in touch.”


	7. Chapter 7

Murdoc sighed softly as he looked back over at Stuart on the couch, a small frown on his face as he thought over what he could do at the moment. Sure he could sit down and ask who exactly the woman was, and sure Stuart would probably tell him everything, but was it really worth it at the moment? He thought about how the boy might not be ready for that part yet, he'd talked about his past before, but never in the detail he would have to for something like this.

He groaned more so to himself as he stepped over to the couch, slumping back against it. His head pulled back to the side, only for him to jump slightly in his spot as he noticed the kitten looking back over at him a worried expression on his face though he didn't make a move to say anything at the moment. They sat there staring at each other before Stuart finally spoke up, Murdoc was tired of the silence anyway.

"Mudz...who exactly was here earlier?" He tilted his head, his voice somewhat hesitant. "You don't have to tell me but I've never seen you get so worked up."

"It was a woman, I don't know her personally but...she seemed to know you."

"Me?"

"Yeah said she came with you in mind."

"Who was she..?"

"Her name was Paula."

"Oh. Yeah. I knew her." Stuart shrugged.

"Do you mind telling me about it?" Murdoc hummed, his tone soft despite the question.

"I um... I don't know it was weird with her..." He shrugged again, giving a little shake of his head. "I mean I guess she was the first person I was with. She was um..okay, at first. She adopted me from she shelter after all but you know most places do routine check ups when they sell kittens so young?"

"Right I know about that."

"Yeah, so, one day they came in for a check up and..." He trailed off, giving a slight wave of his hand over his face.

"They thought she did that?"

"She did do it. Not.... Not on purpose the first time. But, black was her favorite color after all."

"Oh christ.."

"I forgave her for it. She needed help a-and I thought you know maybe seeing me like that made her happy and I was helping, but when I got taken away... I heard she had like died or something I don't know."

"You forgave her for doing that to you?"

"Like I said the first time was an accident, and the second... She wasn't in the right mind. She was like me, she had problems." Stuart gave another sigh. "If she's back though.... I...I don't think I could go back with her."

"You don't have to go back with her, ever. Not after that." Murdoc shook his head, opening his arms slightly when he heard the boys soft sniffles. "Come here kitten no need to cry."

He relaxed slowly against the couch as the boy slipped over onto his lap from his spot, practically curled back around Murdoc in an instant as his head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, soft hiccups slipping out here and there. Murdoc let his hand thread through the boys hair to ease him down as he tried to sooth him, his free hand rubbing along his back as he felt Stuart grip against his shirt tightly.

Murdoc felt a sudden wave of relief wash over him when the other kept close, the thought that he wasn’t planning on leaving even if Paula came back made him happy even if he knew he’d probably never admit that part out loud. They stayed like that for a while longer, Murdocs hand working gently against the boys scalp as he felt him slowly start to go limp in his arms. With a slight hum he shifted him off of himself, laying Stuart down on the bed before standing back up. He figured he should get things sorted out. 

He left a small note for Stuart on the coffee table, saying he was going out for a little for a small meeting with Serri and it wasn’t technically a lie since he was going to see her. With that he stepped back to the front door to pull his shoes on before he hopped in his car. The drive to the shelter wasn’t as long as he’d remembered it being, though this time around he was more focused on what he wanted than the thoughts of what he could get. He made a beeline for the door the second he was out of his car, practically throwing it open as he made his way to the front desk, watching as the assistant shifted back in her chair. 

“Is Serri here, I need to speak with her.” He frowned, trying not to give any room for argument. 

“She’s uh, on her lunch break right now… she should still be in her office though.” The girl mumbled, not meeting his eyes. 

He took that as a good sign and made his way back on his own, still remembering where the office had been from the last time he was there. He gave a sharp knock on the door before entering anyway, not caring what the woman was doing at the moment as he let himself in. Serri glanced up from her spot, mid bite through her food as she raised an eyebrow. She finished off what she had in her mouth before she set her fork back, motioning to the chair as Murdoc stepped further into the room letting the door shut behind himself. 

“Murdoc, welcome back.” She stated, somewhat confused. 

“Wish it were on better terms.” He sighed.

“Is 2D alright?” Her head tilted as she leaned in before relaxing at Murdocs nod. 

“He’s fine, I’m not planning on bringing him back or anything like that there’s just something that came up. I need a little help putting all the pieces together or whatever.”

“Well if there’s anything I can do to help just ask.”

“I need to know about Paula.” 

“You need to know….wait, what, how did you even find out about her in the first place? I mean I know 2D would have told you eventually but this is soon especially for him.”

“She showed up at my house this morning, so more like she found out about me.”

“Oh my god. You’re not kidding?”

“Why would I joke about something like that?” 

“Right sorry. She probably got 2D’s file from here, our records are public access but she’s not supposed to come within 100 feet of the property.”

“Do you think someone could have gotten it for her?”

“Either that or she used a fake name, whatever she did though couldn’t have been legal especially not after everything she did.”

“What did she do exactly…? 2D told me she’s the one that..”

“It’s more like what didn’t she do, she was twisted back then, an absolute devil. Practically tortured that poor boy before we got to him and even then he was so attached we had to pry him away. She’d done everything but well… kill him of course we had to take him back, for his safety after all.” 

“I’m guessing I wont be getting details on what she did.”

“It’s like I said, she did everything. Punch, kick, scratch, burn, practically starved the poor thing to death; when we found him it was really not a pretty sight. From what I remember his file said she’d kept him in the very back room of the house, rarely ever let him out of it let alone outside. It was really just a bad situation for him. He couldn’t – well wouldn’t – speak for days, he wouldn’t eat, barely slept after. It was a bad case of stockholm syndrome, at least from what we thought.”

“So what happened?” 

“Well, we kept trying until he opened up and it helped to keep her away. He got better, and now he’s with you.”

“And now she’s back.” Murdoc sighed, shaking his head. “What should I even do about this?” 

“You could try going to the police about it. If I remember correctly there should be a restraining order out on her to protect 2D from her, but I’ll have to go through his file again.”

“You don’t have it on hand?”

“Well once our hybrids are adopted we tend to forward most paperwork to storage...”

“Mm...I see...” He sighed. “Alright, well, thanks for all the info. I’ll let you finish your lunch, call me when you get his paperwork back, yeah?” 

“Will do. It was nice to see you again Murdoc, bring 2D next time you stop by.”

“Sounds good.” 

Murdoc left with a slight smile, in a bit of a better mood than he had been in when he came in not too long ago. Sure the information he’d just learned wasn’t exactly ideal, but at the same time it was more than he had been expecting to get so he wasn’t about to complain over that. Besides, with this he could learn more about who he was dealing with and what exactly she was capable of. After a while of thought he stepped back into his car, deciding to head home for the time being, it wasn’t like he’d been gone for too long so he was pretty sure Stuart would still be asleep by the time he got back. With a slight hum he started his car and was off, making it home in less time than it took him to get there in the first place. 

It was a bit of a shocker to say the least when he saw that the front door was open when he got back. Murdoc practically leapt from his car when he got back, rushing into his home only to sigh in relief when he spotted Stuart lounged lazily on the couch. He hurried over, scooping the boy back up in his arms to hold close as he gave a quick shake of his head. 

“What were you doing with the door open?”

“It was really hot and the Air stopped working so I figured I’d let the breeze in.” Stuart mumbled in response, somewhat caught off guard by the elders tight hug. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s alright. I was just worried someone had broken in or something.”

“Ahh I see… I’m alright though, nothing got stolen either.” 

“I know, yeah, it’s all fine.” Murdoc nodded. 

“Are you okay though? I’m a little worried now...” 

“I’m fine Stu, I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” 

“Nothing bad can happen while you’re around though.” The kitten practically grinned as he leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on the top of Murdocs head. 

“You’re right, I won’t let anything bad happen..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter than usual, but I'm on vacation right now so even though I'm updating the next few chapters might not be too long, sorry guys!


	8. Chapter 8

“Stu, kitten, we’re gonna have to talk about all of this alright?” Murdoc spoke up after a few minutes of relative silence.

“Mm… stuff like what?”

“Like the fact that we can’t just leave the doors open anymore, especially when I’m not home. Even if the air breaks it’s really dangerous to do that.” He shook his head, glancing back to the now shut door.

“But it was hot...” Stuart pouted, laying back on the couch with a soft huff.

“I know, but it’s not safe. I don’t know who this Paula woman is, let along what she’s capable of, so leaving it open when she knows where we live isn’t good.”

Stuart was quiet for a few moments after that, Murdoc couldn’t tell what he was thinking of but it seemed to be enough to keep the usually happy boys attention. He let his hand reach up to ruffle his hair gently, hoping that it would maybe make him feel a little bit better about the situation, if there was one thing he wanted it was to make the boy feel comfortable. An idea popped into his head a few minuets later, Stuart was more than likely worried about the woman coming back to their house now that Murdoc had mentioned it.

“You know, it’s been quite stuffy in here lately hasn’t it?” Murdoc finally broke the silence.

“Mm...a little bit.” Stuart nodded, his eyes blinking back open to look at him.

“Would you want to spend the night at Russel's place tonight? Maybe it’ll help take your mind off everything.”

“I don’t want to go alone.” The kitten pouted, his hand reaching out to grip Murdoc's shirt.

“We can go together.”

Stuart seemed to brighten up at the idea of the elder going with him, he’d nuzzled himself right back into Murdocs lap feeling comforted. The kittens head had nuzzled up under his chin and Murdoc couldn’t help his smile when he felt his ears flick against his cheeks. He let one of his hands slip up to brush the boys hair from his face, getting lost in thoughts for the time being as his eyes studied over Stuart. He looked healthier than he had when Murdoc had first met him, his cheeks were fuller, and his skin had color back. He took in how much closer they were in just a matter of days, and how the boys hair had even reflected his health, now light and fluffy over how thin and stringy it had been.

He smiled softly when the boy turned to look back up at him, their eyes locking together for the time being, it’d been hard to look away really. Murdoc had felt like it was the first time he had ever really seen the boy and he couldn’t explain why he felt that way but there was some part of him that told him it didn't really matter. With a soft hum he leaned in, letting himself be gentle as he pressed a soft kiss to the boys forehead. It was only a brush of his lips really, you could barely even call it a kiss but Murdoc was fine with that as he ushered the boy off of him, telling him to gather his things so they could head over.

While the boy was gone he pulled his phone back out, sending a quick text to Russel to see if it was actually alright with him if they came over. It wasn’t exactly surprising that he’d gotten a yes, since the elder man seemed to be fond of Stuart not to mention Noodles own excitement; but there was a part of him that thought their sudden change of pace was pretty funny. From what he’d remembered they used to only see each other every once in a while, even fewer times after Russel had taken Noodle in. He let the thought drop from his mind not too long after, he had to go get a change of clothes for himself so spending time in a daze wasn’t the best thing for him to be doing he figured.

“Are we going soon?” Stuart piped up when Murdoc entered the room, his head tilted in question.

“Russ said we could come by whenever. Let me get a change of clothes and we can leave when you want.”

“I wanna go early.” Stuart grinned. “Noodle said next time one of us visits she wants to show me some of the movies she brought over from Japan.”

“Oh really now? Did she mention any names?”

“She told me about Battle Royale, I’ve heard of it but I’ve never seen it so that’d be pretty cool. Oh and this movie Tag, she says it’s confusing though so um...we might not watch that one..”

“Really? Surprised Russ lets her watch those types of movies.” Murdoc muttered in slight interest as he continued packing a bag for himself.

“She’s big into horror like me, last time she was over we didn’t get to watch any though.” Stuart hummed, a small frown tugging at his lips from the memory.

“Well, now you get to spend the night watching whatever you two want.”

“Yeah, that’s true. It’s exciting.”

Murdoc only gave a small smile at that, he was right the idea was pretty exciting. The most exciting part for him had to be leaving the house though. He had decided right then and there he would do everything in his power to keep them from the house for the next few days, giving it all time to blow over. Sure, he knew he was being paranoid, and that there was probably only a .001% chance that Paula would come back anytime soon, but something about the woman told him that if there was even the slightest chance she would take it. Maybe it had been all of the stories he had heard about her, maybe it had been from the way she acted when they first met, suspicious even by Murdocs standards and that was saying something.

He let the thoughts drift to the back of his mind once more, knowing he’d just pick them up to be paranoid over later as his attention turned back to Stuart. He watched as the boy slipped a jacket on before his bag, then stepped over to do his shoes. Murdoc was quick to follow behind him, knowing the kitten was probably itching to get out and see the others again. With a soft hum he stood back up, ushering Stuart out of the house as he did a quick once over, once he was sure everything was in it’s place he shut and locked the door behind them.

The drive down to Russels house wasn't too long, only a few stoplights away, which Murdoc was thanking his lucky stars for, there was just something about today that made him not want to be in the car for very long. It was probably just the slight rain that always seemed to come down every day, it seemed more relaxing than the rain the day before. He figured that was what it was, that the rain made him want to be relaxed on the couch cuddled up watching movies since that was the cliché thing to do on a rainy day; and not that he himself necessarily wanted to do that. He snapped back to attention when he felt something brush against his hand, his eyes glanced down a slight look of surprise on his face when he noticed Stuart had grabbed ahold of his hand.

“Cars still make me a little nervous..” He mumbled in defense before Murdoc had even said anything.

“That’s fine,” Murdoc smiled softly as they stopped at a light, pulling the boys hand up to kiss the back, hoping it would ease his nerves. “It’s safe when I’m driving.”

“Why do you keep doing that?”

“Driving safe?” Murdoc raised an eyebrow, a slight chuckle in his words.

“No when you...um...” Stuart seemed to shy up at that, giving a little shake of his head. “Do things like kiss me and all...”

“I- oh..” Murdoc shook his head, somewhat embarrassed in his loss for words. “I uh...Don’t really know exactly. Thought they might help ease the nerves, you know? Like when a kid is scared and all that.”

“I never got kisses as a kid.” Stuart hummed in thought, giving Murdocs hand a slight squeeze. “I like it though, you don’t have to stop.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Murdoc chuckled, letting the embarrassment go as he pulled up to the house. “Now, we’re here. Get your bags yeah?”

Stuart nodded quickly as he hopped out of the car, it seemed all of his attention had turned to excitement at the thought of going and hanging out with Noodle again. He was quick to grab his bag though Murdoc couldn’t help the laugh as he watched the kitten bounce slightly on his heels in anticipation. He stepped out of the car soon after and switched it off, taking his time to get his own bag to tease the boy a little before he hurried up at his whining.

Once they had reached the front door he knocked lightly, giving a call of hey it’s me open the door to witch he heard what he assumed to be a yeah from the other side. Moments later the door swung open and out popped Noodle, her ears sprung up as she reached excitedly for Stuarts hand. She pulled him inside before he could get a word out in argument. Murdoc was quick to step in behind him, letting the door slip shut as he made himself comfortable on a chair across from where Russel sat. The two exchanged greetings before their words died out, their attention more focused on the other two in the room as they got settled in.

“Toochi-san! I brought my movies!” She beamed up at him, her free hand filled with dvd’s as she hopped to sit on the couch before she pulled Stuart to sit beside her.

“I brought a couple too, but I still really want to see Battle Royale.” He smiled, letting himself be guided around.

“Of course! We will watch it first, yes?”

“I’m fine with that, then I can show you Dawn of the dead after!”

“Ohh, that is Toochi-san’s favorite?”

“It is, it’s super good! And the zombies are creepy.”

“Zombies?” Noodle tilted her head, glancing over at Russel.

“I don’t think you’ve seen a zombie movie before, no.” Russel shook his head in response.

“Is she even old enough to watch something like that? Not gonna be scared?” Murdoc finally chimed in again.

“Yeah man, girls tough she can watch what she wants. Zombies should be scared of her.”

“Yeah man!” Noodle pitched in after, copying Russel. “I can do what I want!”

“Alright alright, just making sure.” Murdoc gave in, raising his hands in defeat though the girl had brought a small laugh out of him.

“Now why don’t we get that movie started.” Russel pitched in as he stood.

He walked over to the table with a gentle smile at Noodle, only turning more fond when she handed him the dvd to pop in. It only took a few minutes to get it all set up and before they knew it the four of them were getting settled in to watch the first of many movies for the night. Things were calm, only the occasional voice piping up with a question or Noodles excited giggling at a few of the scenes that were probably funnier before the translation in the subtitles. She seemed happy to explain anything that Stuart hadn’t seemed to get about the movie and it only brought a softer smile to Murdocs face as he watched the two of them interact.

It wasn’t until the end of the second movie that Russel and Murdoc excused themselves to the kitchen to talk for a bit. The two left in the living room didn’t seem to mind much, already dozing off cuddled up together on the couch. Russel brought out a glass to pour some tea for Murdoc before making a glass of Coffee for himself, never forgetting the differences in tastes after the many times he had come to visit. Once they were both settled at the table a comfortable silence drafted over them, Murdoc didn’t mind much though, he preferred things this way, the rain outside was calming, his tea was hot, he didn’t have anything to worry about here after all.

“They’re like siblings already aren’t they?” Murdoc commented after a few moments.

“I guess you could say that, guess that makes us married.” Russel chuckled.

“Hah only in your dreams pal.”

“Right sorry, I forgot I need to keep my dark fantasies to myself around you.” Russel rolled his eyes though he couldn't help the light chuckle.

“Your consideration is a blessing.”

“But really, it is good to see them getting along so well.”

“Mm right right, they’ve both probably needed a friend outside of us after all.”

“Yeah I’d think so, especially 2D, poor kid.”

“He’s doing better, opening up more.” Murdoc smiled at the thought, giving a nod at his own words. “He told me his name you know?”

“Right I remember. Stuart was it? Suits him I think.”

“Mm me too, lovely name.”

“Its still kinda weird.” Russel laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. “Seeing you so affectionate over someone.”

“Yeah, weird for me too.” Murdoc sighed, shaking his head. “It’s like I don’t even..think about it though, just happens.”

“No I get it, don’t really know how it is with you two but Noodles like my kid now. It just feels natural to treat her like she is so I can get what you mean.”

“I don’t see him as like my kid though, really. He’s only like two years younger than I am after all. It’s not like a pet thing either.”

“What’s it like then?”

“I...I don’t know.” Murdoc shook his head again. “At first it was like I saw someone that needed help and no one else would give it to him, it was a pitiful sight really. It was almost instant how he just...wormed his way in I can’t describe it even if I wanted too. Now, even though I know it wont happen I’m scared he’ll leave and I don’t get why.. don’t really want to talk about that part, haven’t gotten all my ducks in a line there yet.”

“You don’t have to then, I think I understand.” Russel nodded, finishing his drink. “You need a minute or do you want to join them for the last movie?”

“Go ahead in without me, I’m gonna… think things over for a few minutes I’ll be in.” Murdoc mumbled as he stayed in his seat, his thoughts getting the best of him as he sipped from his tea.

“Alright man just… don’t let it eat you up too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee so I finally got the time to post an update!! Hopefully now I can get back to my daily updates haha.
> 
> Also just as a side note I made a tumblr that you guys can find here: http://s2uart.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm thinking about posting shorter stories and drawings there just since I have so much saved up. If you guys would like to request any stories or something you can pop over there I'll be on a lot more and it gives me a better platform to interact with you guys on!!


	9. Chapter 9

Murdoc gave in a few minutes after Russel had left for the living room, there wasn’t any point in worrying anymore for the night, there were safe, and more importantly Stuart was having fun. He gave a low groan from the back of his throat before he finally stood, letting one hand rub against his face to relax himself before he finally made his way back to the other room.

The sight that greeted him was a sweet one, his attention turned to Russel at first who almost instantly shushed him, pointing towards the couch a moment later. Murdoc gave a small raise of his eyebrow before he stepped over behind the couch to glance down. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling slightly as he watched the other two in the room cuddle up together to sleep, closer than before he’d noted. It really was shocking how friendly the two had become in such a short time, especially so with Stuart whose arms were wrapped around Noodle protectively as an older brother might.

“Sweet.. makes me wanna let em stay for the night.” Murdoc mumbled under his breath just for Russel to hear.

“Might catch a cold out here overnight.” Russel shrugged, though Murdoc caught the end of him snapping a picture of the two.

“Right right, it’s still sweet. Wanna get Noodle, then I’ll bring Stu up?”

Russel only gave a short nod of his head as he let his phone slip into his pocket. He stood slowly from his spot he’d settled in earlier, making sure to move slowly so it wouldn’t wake the two though Murdoc assumed they’d probably end up waking up after they were pried apart. To his surprise though Noodle let herself be pulled away easily from the kittens hug, her arms wrapping around Russel’s shoulders as she gave a little whine in exhaustion.

Murdoc stepped over not too long after, letting his smile turn more natural after Russel had left the room, something about the boy seemed to bring out that side of him, though he still wasn’t one to show it around the others. He let one hand slip down to brush his bangs back from his eyes, taking in the tired look on Stuart's face as his hands moved down to lift the boy into his arms, coaxing the boys to wrap around his shoulders to make it easier. Getting him up from the couch wasn’t the hardest thing in the world, but the second he hit the stairs Murdoc felt like death, though he assumed it probably only meant he wasn’t in the best of shape at the moment if he couldn’t even carry a skinny eighteen year old up the stairs.

By the time they made it back to the spare bedroom it seemed to be nearing one in the morning, not being one to care much about bed times Murdoc had no problems in waking Stuart up for a moment so he could change into his pj’s. With a low hum he sat the boy gently onto the bed and gave him a light nudge, not wanting to be too rough with him at the moment.

“Hey, wake up for a couple minutes, you need to change.” Murdoc hummed out when they boy's eyes slowly blinked open.

“Oh...I forgot..” Stuart mumbled, his hands moving to rub his eyes as he slowly sat up.

“ ‘s alright, be quick and you can get back to bed faster.”

That seemed to get the boy moving, in no time he was shuffling himself off of the bed and over to the little dresser they had stored their bags on top of earlier. He didn’t seem to mind too much that Murdoc was still in the room as he was quick to shuffle out of his pants and shirt in favor of pulling on a plain black sweater, looking like he’d just decided there that he didn’t want to pull on his shorts with it as he made his way back to bed quickly. Murdoc let out a slight chuckle at the sight of the kitten peeking back up at him from his spot. He gave a small nod of his head, raising his hands in defeat as he stood soon after, making his own way over to change as well.

It didn’t take him long either, considering he was never one to care much about being practically naked around other people. He tugged on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt of his own before deciding that was enough for the night. Soon after he turned back around and made his way back towards the bed, giving the kitten a playful nudge signaling him to move to the side enough to give him room.

“Scoot over a bit yeah? I can’t get in.” Murdoc chuckled after the boy didn’t seem to take the hint.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Stuart nodded, sliding over onto his side of the bed before he slipped under the covers.

Stuart hadn’t said anything else after that, not even a good night, which seemed to be a bad sign to murdoc. What made it even more apparent was when the kitten had turned around to nuzzle into one of the pillows on the bed instead of his usual habit of cuddling up to him for the night. Murdoc let it go for the time being though, not wanting to press the boy too much considering it’d probably been a stressful few days for him. Soon enough his eyes were slipping shut, prepared to drift off to bed only to be snapped awake by the continued fidgeting from the younger boy beside him.

“Stuart?” He called softly, his head tilting slightly when he didn’t get an answer. “Something wrong?”

“Um...not really...I guess.” He mumbled after a pause.

“You guess?”

“Yeah...”

“Come on, look at me.” Murdoc sat up slowly. “You can tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I just um, feel bad about something I did Muds...” He shrugged. “But you said before I’m not bad so...”

“Well what did you do?” Murdoc raised an eyebrow, his hand moving to rub the boy's shoulder gently as he sat up.

“You got me a lot of nice clothes...”

“Right?”

“I like wearing them a lot, but...” His voice trailed off towards the end as he gave a little shrug, his face flushed. “I took your sweater again..”

“That-That’s it?” Murdoc fumbled slightly, letting out a breathy laugh. “Ahh it’s fine doll, don’t worry.”

“It’s not just a small thing I was worried you’d be upset.” Stuart frowned, his shoulders slumping.

“I’m not upset if you want to wear them, what’s mine is yours.” Murdoc gave a small nod as he ruffled the boys hair.

“Really?” That seemed to brighten him back up, smiling despite his hair.

“Yes, really. Even if you’ve got more clothes than you have room for you can borrow mine if you like.”

“That makes me feel better.”

Stuart gave another little nod at that before he settled back down for the night, his head resting back on the pillow for the time being. He hadn’t moved around too much after that though it seemed the second Murdoc settled himself back down Stuart was quick to cuddle back up to his side, his tail flicking idly against Murdoc’s leg as he got comfortable in his spot. Soon enough the two were settled back down in their usual spots, the blankets covering them for the night as Murdoc slowly let his eyes drift shut happy to finally be falling asleep after a long day.

Or not, apparently, as he felt Stuart shifting beside him again from his spot. He decided not to question it just yet, wanting to see what the boy would do as he kept his eyes shut for the time being, pretending to already be asleep. The boy seemed to only move in small fidgets for the first few minutes, before his head tilted up slightly and even though Murdoc couldn’t see it he could practically feel the boy looking back over him for a moment. He didn’t know what to do at that, realizing it was probably already too late for a surprise hey I’m not actually asleep yet not to mention it would probably scare the boy half to death.

It was another few pauses before he felt stuart shift around again, this time he seemed to slip in closer while at the same time he pushed himself up slightly. Murdoc could feel the boy's hands cup his cheeks before he felt his breath against his skin and it took almost all of his power to keep his breathing even, still curious to see what Stuart would do when he was the one technically in control at the moment. It wasn’t until a breath later that he felt the younger's lips press softly against his forehead only for him to pull back just enough to fix his eyes back on Murdoc's face.

“...I know you’re not asleep yet.” Stuart kept his voice soft, his fingers giving Murdoc's cheeks a slight pinch when he noticed the redness in them.

“What? How?” Murdoc furrowed his eyebrows together, his eyes slowly blinking open.

“Cause you usually snore a little when you’re asleep.” The kitten hummed as he slipped to lay back down.

“I snore..?” Murdoc huffed before giving a quick shake of his head. “Whatever, anyway...what uh, what was that about?”

“Ah- I- Um...” It was Stuart's turn to fluster up at the question. “You looked...stressed today. I thought it might um… get rid of bad dreams, help you sleep better and all..”

“Is that so?” Murdoc raised an eyebrow, watching as they boys blush darkened.

“It’s all I really know to help, and you’ve given me little kisses before so I thought it’d be okay..”

“It’s okay, really. Just caught me off guard since you don’t really seem the type.”

“I just want to with you. I wanna do a lot of things with you Muds.” Stuart hummed, laying back slightly.

“Things like what?”

“I want to kiss you back.” He huffed this time, his flush settling down.

“Only that?” Murdoc teased, giving a light chuckle.

“I wanna do a lot of things, that’s just the one on my mind right now.”

Murdoc could only give a little nod at that, he knew it probably wasn’t what he should be thinking of at the moment but he couldn’t help it if the boy was saying something so sweet to him. Sure it probably didn’t hold the same meaning he wanted at the moment, Stuart was probably only speaking in terms of sweet affectionate kisses after all like the one he’d given him just moments before; but, for some reason he couldn’t get out of his head he couldn’t help himself from wanting Stuart to want more than the innocent kisses.

“Well, how about you show me where you want to kiss then.” Murdoc raised an eyebrow, wanting to see if he could tease a little more though not too far.

“You want me to kiss you?” Stuart tilted his head at that, his slight flush returning as Murdoc nudged his hand.

“You can touch where you want instead. If you want.”

Murdoc looked back over at the younger for a moment, giving him a little smile in encouragement before he let his eyes slip shut, deciding to give him that little bit of privacy for the moment. He could feel Stuart's hand moving up slightly a moment later, his fingers pressing lightly against the back of his hand in example before they moved up along his arm slowly. He mumbled soft ’here and here’s as he moved his hand, pressing against Murdoc's shoulder gently.

After another moment of the touches against his shoulder Murdoc felt Stuart's hand move again, this time though there seemed to be a slight bit of hesitance in his movements as his hand moved up along his face. His fingers paused briefly as they met his cheek, taking their time to brush against the skin, his touch gentle as he pressed slightly in indication though his fingers lingered for another moment. They moved up slowly after, rubbing against Murdoc’s temple lightly before sopping against his forehead before moving down along his nose. He heard a soft chuckle escape the boy as he gave it a light tap, his hand moving along afterwards.

Murdoc slowly blinked his eyes back open after a minute of not feeling the boy's hand against his skin. Time seemed to stand still at his choice, Stuart was closer than he’d remembered, his ears pressed flat as his free hand gripped lightly against Murdoc's shirt. Murdoc barely registered the movement moments later when the boys finger slipped back down, pressing gently against his lips lightly before a shy smile tugged at the boys lips.

“I wanna kiss here the most though...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to finally add in some 2doc(kinda) It's really getting there though have hope! lol
> 
> Also wow when is Paula gonna show up I wonder  
> Kidding I know but I love hearing all of your ideas about it 
> 
> And the comments are all so sweet thank you all for supporting the story!!!


	10. Chapter 10

“You… want to kiss me?” Murdoc managed to mumble as his eyes widened.

The kitten only nodded at his question, his eyes staring back into Murdocs though there was something gentle in them as they looked back at each other. It was like the boy was looking right into his soul and something about that unnerved him, yet at the same time it was oddly comforting. Murdoc couldn’t remember the last time someone had gotten him this close to being nervous, feeling like a teenager again though really he wasn’t too far off from it. He supposed it would have happened eventually though with how weak the boy seemed to make him.

Murdoc moved his hand up slowly to cup the boys cheek, running his thumb against the soft skin below his finger. He couldn’t help himself from sighing softly at that, there were a million thoughts running through his head in that moment and as much as he wanted it for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to admit it. I can’t do it, he’d think, there’s too much to worry about, what if Paula returned and took Stuart away? Admitting he was this fond of the boy only to have him taken out of his reach wasn’t something he could handle.

“Stu, sweetheart. I… I don’t think that’s the best idea right now.” He reasoned. “There’s so much going on, who knows what could happen.”

“Why does that matter here?” Stuart frowned. “We’re not at the future yet, right now matters...”

“Because the future will come. What we do now will affect that.”

“Yeah but I still want to now.”

“We’re not even home Stu, what if someone came in?”

“I know that but it’s the middle of the night and....” Stuart sighed this time, slipping away from murdoc to lay back on his side of the bed. “Never mind.. I’m gonna sleep..”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I wasn’t saying no, just not now.”

Stuart didn’t answer him, Murdoc watched as the boy laid back in his spot, his breathing somewhat uneven as if he was upset and he felt like an absolute asshole but he still laid down himself not too long after, his back turned to the kitten. It didn’t usually take long for him to sleep but tonight it seemed to be avoiding him at every turn and it wasn’t until about an hour later when he felt the boy settle behind him that he finally stood from the bed.

Food was always comforting to him, food and beer but the second would have to wait for now since he wasn’t even in his own home at the moment. That seemed to be the biggest point for him, they weren’t even in their own home at the moment how could Stuart expect them to kiss? He reasoned the boy was still a little unaware of what wasn’t exactly normal to do in society though he did have a point odds are no one would have come in. They’d been quiet enough that no one had seemed to have woken up.

“What are you doing in here man it’s almost 3 in the morning?” Murdoc almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Russels voice behind him.

“God, Russ, you’re terrifying.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Russel chuckled at the reaction. “Now, should I ask again?”

“No I just...came in for some water.” Murdoc shrugged, going to grab a glass from the shelf.

“Sounds like you just made that up.”

“So what if I did?” Murdoc frowned, glancing over his shoulder. “Is it your business?”

“In my house? Yeah. It is.” Russel shook his head, moving to sit at the table. “I’ve got a kid here after all.”

“Oh whatever you know I wouldn’t do anything to her, you’re all safe.” Murdoc rolled his eyes as he filled his glass.

“Right you’re all bark no bite, I’d forgotten about that.” Russel chuckled. “Now come sit for a bit man, you’re actin pretty weird.”

“I’m always acting weird.” He shook his head but sat anyway.

“Well what’s got you extra weird tonight?”

“I guess Stuart and I are fighting?” Murdoc shrugged glancing away.

“For real? I didn’t hear anything.”

“Not like… screaming or anything. I guess I made him upset and now he doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“You guess or you did?”

“I…. I did alright?”

“What was it about?”

“He wanted us to do something I didn’t want to do here and he took that as me not wanting to do it at all.”

“What, like, sex? You better not in my house.” Russel glared over at him.

“No, god, just kissing I guess.” Murdoc shook his head with a dramatic sigh. “I feel like I’m like twelve again worrying about a stupid kiss.”

“Well that’s a totally different story, if you guys kissed here no one would have even known. It wouldn’t have mattered much.”

“So you think I should have done it.”

“Only if you wanted to. Not wanting to because you’re here just sounds like an excuse for not wanting to at all.”

“I don’t know what I want Russ.”

“I think if you had told him that it probably would have ended better.”

“You think?”

“Yeah I mean, hybrids are sensitive around the ones they’re close to after all, he could probably tell that you weren’t being 100% with him.”

“I.. I guess I’ll go talk to him then..”

“You should.”

Murdoc couldn’t help but sigh as he stood up after a moment of thought, he knew Russel was right but there was still a part of him that was being defensive over it all again. He didn’t know exactly what it was that’d triggered it, he cared a lot about the boy after all, and sure the idea of kissing him was the opposite of off-putting when it came to Murdoc; but the idea of things turning bad was a much worse though than either of them ever making a move at least in his opinion.

He made his way back to the room the two of them had been sharing for the night, letting the door slip shut behind him as he stepped over to the bed quietly. He didn’t want to startle the boy awake after all, he’d been sleeping soundly all things considered. With another heavy sigh Murdoc stepped to his spot to sit, his hand resting gently against the boy’s shoulder to shake him awake slightly. He was met with a soft whine from Stuart who turned stubbornly in his spot not wanting to wake up at the moment.

It didn’t take much longer before Stuart was finally sitting back up in his spot, his hands rubbing tiredly against his eyes trying to wake himself up before his attention seemed to finally slip back to Murdoc. He let out a small sound under his breath as he looked back up at him, his ears pressed flat against his head before the boy finally looked back away seeming to have remembered what happened earlier that night. With a soft hum Murdoc reached over pulling the boy back towards him gently.

“Don’t fight me for a second and just listen, yeah?” Murdoc started, relaxing when he felt a small nod from Stuart. “I’m not...rejecting you, okay? I’d never do that. It’s just that right now there’s a lot on my mind, things that make it hard to say yes right this moment. If something were to happen in the future I...god I don’t know what I’d do.”

“So...you want to, but you can’t because something bad might happen?” Stuart tilted his head, frowning as he playing gently with the hem of his shirt.

“What if we kissed and something happened to you, or me. Could you live with losing me after that.”

“I think I’d regret it if you went missing and I never got the chance.” Stuart mumbled, his head nuzzling stubbornly into the crook of Murdocs neck as the elder’s hand moved to run through his hair. “Do you think something like that will happen?”

“No, no of course not it’s just… worst case scenario I guess.” Murdoc sighed. “I’ve never had this kind of...relationship before with anyone. I guess I’m just afraid of what might happen later on...”

“I’ve never done anything like this either. But I want to with you, you’re different Mudz.”

“I see...”

Murdoc could only nod at that, the boys honesty with him shocking him again though he knew by now he really shouldn’t be all that surprised with it. After all, the two of them were practically inseparable at that point. With a little hum he pulled back, gently easing Stuart out of his hiding spot to look back at him. It didn’t take too long, just looking back into the boys eyes made him want to give him everything he wanted any more.

In the end he couldn’t help himself from letting his hand slip to the younger boys cheek to rub gently against the skin. With one last sigh of breath he let his eyes slip shut as he leaned in, letting his lips press gently back against Stuarts. The second he felt the slight bit of contact all of his doubt seemed to wash right away, especially so when the boy was quick to respond to his touch. Their lips moved together slowly, the kiss staying almost innocent and sweet as they sat their just enjoying the others company for the time being.

Murdoc was the first to pull back from it though it was short lived as Stuart was quick to steal another small kiss before he leaned in to peck the tip of Murdocs nose, seeming excited from the small bit of attention he was given by the elder, his ears perked happily as his tail flicked behind him. It was sweet really, Murdoc thought, seeing how happy the boy could get from the slightest kiss yet when it came to contact with other people he seemed to shy away instantly. With a low hum Murdoc guided the two of them to lay back down, his hand reaching up to ruffle Stuarts hair playfully.

“Happy now?”

“Mhm, much better.” Stuart nodded as he nuzzled himself close.

“Let’s head back to bed yeah, we can talk more about it in the morning.”

“Mm...alright Mudz. And… thanks for that.”

“You don’t need to thank me for it, it was for...” Murdoc trailed off, already cringing at himself slightly. “Well for both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated sorry guys!!!
> 
> Works been tiring and school is starting up again soon orz but more updates will be coming soon promise, and with more drama enjoy the fluff while it lasts~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update every other day, but I have work so I hope you guys are alright if it takes longer sometimes.


End file.
